My Angel
by PurpleHazeLove
Summary: A Cansie one shot


A/N : A one shot of my take on Cansie. Sorry for any errors. :)

The glitters are sparkling brightly on the runway, the guests are all busy chatting away, and everyone is just anxious for the show to start. While the energy outside is all hyped, the atmosphere backstage is a different scenario.

Half naked models are running everywhere, racks of lingerie at every corners and flashing lights from cameras being projected out. Hair and make up team are busy touching up their models and someone shouts that its 5 minutes till showtime. This is it, the 2008 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show is about to start.

And this is where Candice can be seen sitting in one of the model's chair, already in her Glamour Goddess getup. With one final look in the mirror, Candice makes her way to the back of the stage. She could already see Adrianna at the line up, ready to make her entrance as she was the first model out, and if Candice had peeked further, she could seen Usher making his way to his spot.

"This is it..." mumbled Candice. She could feel beads of sweat at the palms of her hands and no matter how many times she has graced the runway, every time she's out there it feels like the first.

She didn't get a chance to speak with Rosie earlier, though they did spend the majority of their time on the flight together AND spent the morning together as well considering the fact that they live together. Yet she still longed for the British bombshell. Their relationship is going well. Almost a year had gone by and they had never been more stronger as a couple. Not many know about their romance yet, the ones that know are the higher ups and their management and a few close friends and families. Its not like they're scared of what might happen if they announced it publicly, its just that they don't really care and never bothered to anyway.

As Candice was lost in thought, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. "Hi gorgeous", purred the stranger.

Turning around, she saw Rosie in a dress robe and immediately a smile started to form on her face. "Hi, baby" gushed Candice, already reaching for the model's hand. The two were so preoccupied with each other, they didn't even realize that other models started to stare at their interaction. Behati made a 'aww' sound from where she stood at the corner, and Alessandra and Adrianna just smiled at the cute couple.

Rosie smiled and leaned in to give Candice a kiss. It was meant to be just a simple kiss but both girls got a little carried away and hands started roaming bodies. Rosie let out a soft moan when Candice reached for her butt.

And then someone shouted " Careful, her make up!", it was one of the make up artist and he just made it in time to witness Candice's lip gloss being smeared all over Rosie's lips.

The girls break away and it left Candice breathless. Rosie always managed to take her breath away. And the British hottie was staring back at her with love filled eyes. "I'll see you later?", she smiled. "Yeah, see you later baby", replied Candice, not wanting to let her go. But the show was starting and she reluctantly released her grip she had on Rosie's hand. Giving a small peck on her cheek, Candice went back to the line up, not before turning around one last time to see Rosie giving her a flying kiss.

The show went smoothly, Candice was fierce, strutting her stuff and when Rosie came out for The Modern segment, she watched it through the TV backstage all the while grinning widely.

And when it came to the PINK segment, both Rosie and Candice were together waiting backstage. Candice had her wings on and Rosie stood behind her, occasionally running her fingers up and down the models' arm and hair. Candice was enjoying this of course but she couldn't turn around, because of her wings. She wanted so much to grab Rosie's face and just kiss her right there and then.

On the runway, Candice went out first, smiling and swaying her butt a little too seductively for Rosie to see as she followed from behind.

The British beauty pretended not to wander too much on the models' swaying hips and tried to concentrate on not falling. _She is so gonna get it tonight. _Giving Candice the 'you're dead' look when they went backstage.

After that, the couple didn't see each other again until the finale.

The after party was wild. Candice and Rosie were glued hip to hip as the mingled around, never breaking apart from one another. And from time to time, the two would wound up at a corner somewhere, lips and hips connected.

"Mmm, baby I missed you today..." cooed Candice as she breathed into Rosie's mouth.

"Yeah?...", replied Rosie, while bringing her arms to wrap around Candice's waist. "I missed you too".

"Yes, but i missed you more", Candice pulled back to stare into Rosie's face, seeing the way the dim lights of the club hit her face. "Let's go back to the hotel room".

"Already a step ahead of ya", smirked Rosie as she thug the blonde's arm leaving the club.

Their hotel wasn't far from the club. They were in Miami, so the models just went to a nearby club. They walked hand in hand, enjoying the night breeze.

Bodies. Sweat. Sighs. Kisses.

That was what people would hear if they were to walk by Candice and Rosie's room. Upon arrival at their room, the blonde couldn't control herself and went straight for Rosie's dress already working the zips.

Once the piece of clothing was removed, Rosie laid back down on the bed and watched as Candice seductively strips in front of her. "Ready?", purred Candice, standing only in her bra and panties looking down at Rosie.

"So ready", said Rosie, reaching up to cup her face and pull her in for a kiss. Candice landed on top of the brunette with her thighs barricading both sides of Rosie's hips.

The room was only lit by a single lamp on the desk opposite the bed and giving the room a dim lighted atmosphere. They were the only ones sharing a room, compared to other models who had to share 3 per room. Most of the models knew about their romance and Behati who were supposed to be the third occupant in their room went to bunk with Doutzen, Erin and Miranda, giving them the privacy.

"God, I want you so bad baby", whispered Rosie in between kisses. She slide her hands up and down the length of the blonde's body, stopping at her ass, cupping it roughly. Candice let out a moan. "Show me", Candice breathed out. It was so soft and murmured that Rosie almost missed it and she had to ask again "What did you say...?".

Candice placed her hands on both sides of Rosie's face, looking into her eyes intently. "I..." she crashed their lips together, her hands moving to the top of Rosie's head, "said..." she positioned herself on Rosie's thigh and began sliding up and down, trying to find rhythm as Rosie's hand were reaching up to touch her and Candice caught them and placed them above her head "show me ". Candice's rubs her clit on Rosie's thigh creating a pleasurable friction.

"Let me...", said Rosie, as she looked down to see wetness forming on her thigh. It turns her on to see how wet Candice gets every time they make love.

"No, I want you to watch first". Candice quicken her pace, her clit rubbing up and down Rosie's thigh. Rosie broke free from Candice's grasp and reached behind her to undo her bra. As soon as the thing came off, she wasted no time and sucked on a nipple. She swirled her tongue around the already hard nub. This elicit a moan from Candice and Rosie stared up to meet her gaze, never letting go of her nipple. Her hands went to her back to trap her there as she sucked harder.

Candice was nearing her orgasm. Rosie can tell by the way her breathing was more shortened and fast. Rosie released her nipple and kissed her. She elevated her thigh and thrust it up and down as Candice bucked against it. "Don't, I want you to watch me", she protested. "Let me fuck you please", begged Rosie, she can feel Candice's clit throbbing, as it was going up and down her thigh and she _so _wanted to be inside it.

"Not...yet", was all the blonde can say before she felt her walls convulsing and her clit exploding with waves of pleasure. "_Shit, _Rose...". Rosie knew what she wanted and she met Candice's waiting lips as she came, while her right hand reached down and inside her. Rosie knew she was told to wait, but when your girlfriend is on top of you, fucking your leg, you don't fucking sit and watch.

The brunette curled her fingers inside, hitting _that_ spot that drives Candice crazy. "Ugh, god, Rose don't stop..._please" _cried Candice. She buried her face in Rosie's hair, just beside her ear. Rosie pushed further and faster, and all she can hear is Candice's ragged breathing. "_Yes..._right there baby".

Rosie turned her head and whispered into her ear, "Come for me again Candy". She curled her fingers again, this time instead of going deeper, she rubbed her palm on Candice's clit while hitting that spot profusely again and again.

" ...Oh god...Oh god ..._fuck!"_ Candice came for the second time, her back arched. Rosie rubbed her clit gently to get her down from her high.

Exhausted, Candice slumped down, half laying on top of Rosie. They kissed for a bit and cuddled until Candice fell asleep. Rosie watched as the blonde's eyelid closed and never opened, her breathing coming to a slow pace. She chuckled " Oh my angel, sex always drained the life out of you".

Rosie pulled the covers over them and held Candice close, as she too fell into the land of slumber shortly after with her angel in her arms.

A/N 2 : Yeah, mid way writing this, that Angel quote by Rosie came and i just _had_ to put it in. Also i chose to stick to real life events of Cansie because I feel like everything they do seems to inspire me to think that they are _actually_ in a secret relationship.


End file.
